


Tentacle Trick

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Play, Consentacles, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Sex Magic, Smut, Tentacles, magical tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hawke surprises Isabela with a magic trick._It was an idea they had giggled over, drunkenly, at the Hanged Man: seafarer's legends of creatures of the deep with an appetite for pleasuring maidens. As the night grew longer and their cups never emptied, they had spun a tale of an amorous monster, skilled and attentive to their every whim. Quite a useful pet to have. She had not expected Hawke to remember.





	Tentacle Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanwenmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/gifts).



It was an idea they had giggled over, drunkenly, at the Hanged Man: seafarer's legends of creatures of the deep with an appetite for pleasuring maidens. As the night grew longer and their cups never emptied, they had spun a tale of an amorous monster, skilled and attentive to their every whim. Quite a useful pet to have. She had not expected Hawke to remember. 

But here she was, in Hawke's bedroom, with the other woman wearing nothing but a black and red silk robe – and on the bed, manifested by Hawke's magic, a mass of dark tentacles writing and pulsating invitingly. 

“How did you...” she began, mesmerized by the display in front of her.

“It is not a difficult spell go get a hold of.” Hawke's smile was cocky. “The Black Emporium's selection of books is quite extensive and varied.”

“And you control them?”

Hawke nodded slowly. One of the tentacles peeled away from the main cluster and beckoned her with a wave. 

“Oh.” 

Curious, Isabela sauntered over to the bed and reached out to touch the tentacle. Even though, up close, it looked more immaterial, as if made of smoke, it felt slightly warm and smooth to the touch. Not at all unpleasant, she decided. 

Hawke embraced her from behind, pressing hot kisses to her neck and skillfully undoing her corset. “Do you still want to do this? I can let it go. I am sure we can think of other ways to have fun,” she murmured huskily.

In response Isabela turned around and pulled Hawke into a searing kiss, fumbling to rid herself of her corset, chemise and hidden knives while Hawke's hands roamed her body. When they came up for air only her boots and extensive jewelry remained and Hawke's robe was open and decidedly askew. It was a good look on her, Isabela decided - wanton and wild. 

Hawke stepped away breathing heavily and sat down on an upholstered chair that was facing the bed. “Ready when you are,” she said, crossing her legs and straightening her back. 

Isabela sat on the bed, facing Hawke and carefully lowered herself back into the mass of dark tentacles. They parted for her eagerly and then grasped her arms and waist to draw her up on the bed. Isabela shivered. It was like being manhandled by a cloud. A cloud with arms. Strong arms. Anticipation made her hold her breath. 

She gasped as more and more tentacles began to caress her body languidly. They ran up her legs in slow, methodical strokes, teasing at the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, not yet venturing higher. They formed coin-sized suckers that teased at her neck and made her burn with desire. They flicked at the golden rings adorning her nipples and squeezed and pinched in ways she had taught Hawke to do, and that sent jolts of pleasure through her core. Oh yes, she approved of such sweet torture! The onslaught was overwhelming and wonderful, and Isabela's moans grew louder and louder still. 

After a while, when she felt already quite molasses-slow and molten with pleasure, the tentacles pulled her up and she opened her eyes to see Hawke walking towards the bed, with deliberate ease, eyes dark with desire and a wicked smirk on her lips. 

“Enjoying yourself?” 

Isabela could only moan in response as a thick tentacle wedged itself between her legs, applying sweet pressure on her clit. 

Hawke crawled onto the bed and the mass of tentacles parted to make room for her. She leaned over Isabela, studying her with open-mouthed admiration, and then lowered herself onto her, kissing her way up from her chest to her lips, biting and teasing all the way. The feel of Hawke's hot kisses and skin was intoxicating. Isabela growled into her open mouth, grinding and seeking purchase against both Hawke and the tentacle between her legs.

She felt Hawke grinning into her neck as the tentacle withdrew slightly and then parted her wet and slippery folds with its tip, carefully entering her at first and then filling her completely with an undulating pressure that made her moan with contented pleasure. 

“Fuck, Hawke! Yes! More!”

Hawke's hand joined the tentacle and rubbed delicious circles on her clit, while more tentacles began to caress and squeeze her back. A smaller, slippery-feeling one ran along the cleft of her ass and began to tease the entrance there before finally slipping in. Hawke must have used a grease spell, she thought, even as the stretch within her changed and increased in wonderful ways. 

Hawke captured Isabela's moans with more hungry kisses while the tentacles increased the speed of their ministrations, filling and teasing her to distraction while suckers descended on her breasts, making her scream with rapid tucks.

It did not take long before Isabela felt the orgasm tear through her with an electric force that made her see stars and scream Hawke's name. 

When her capability for rational thought returned, the tentacles had dissolved into nothing and there was only Hawke's familiar weight on top of her, breathing heavily and holding her tight.


End file.
